How Damon met Elena
by Sterekgirl24
Summary: AU AH. Damon telling his daughter of how he met and fell in love with Elena. Cute and fluffy one shot


**How Damon met Elena**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated T - language**  
**Romance and Family**

**Summary:** AU AH. Damon telling his daughter of how he met and fell in love with Elena. Cute and fluffy one shot

**A/N: **pretty self explanatory where either Damon or Ella will interrupt the story telling then it'll go into the italics to the flashback.

**Chapter playlist:**  
**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**  
**Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse**  
**Savin' Me by Nickelback**  
**What About Now by Daughtry**  
**You and Me by Lifehouse**

**Enjoy**

"Daddy?" Ella asked her father.

The blue eyed man looked at his daughter.

"Yes, princess?"

"Can you tell me how you and mommy met?"

"Of course, princess. Come here."

The eight year old climbed onto his lap and snuggled against his chest. His chest swelled with pride and love for his baby girl. He loves his daughter and his wife with all his heart. He can't wait for his son to arrive, granted its another two months until he's born but he's just really excited about having another baby.

"Well, mommy wasn't nice to me when we met."

"Really?"

"I asked her if I could buy her a few drinks but she wasn't having it. She shot me down."

"Why did she do that?"

"She knew my type."

Ella gave him a perplexed look.

"I was a bit of a ladies man when we met and she didn't fall for any of my pick up lines. And most guys are looking for one and one thing only: to get in girls pants."

"Boys are icky." Ella made a face.

Damon chuckled at his daughter.

_10 years ago - Mystic Grill_

_Damon walked into the Mystic Grill with his two best friends, Alaric Saltzman and Klaus Mikealson, like usual. They walked over to the bar and ordered their usual drinks, bourbon. He was just nursing his drink when Ric bumped his shoulder. Damon looked up then at his friend with a glare._

"Uncle Klaus, Uncle Ric and Auntie Care." Ella said, excitedly.

"That's right, baby girl."

_"Look at the entrance."_

_Damon looked over at the entrance of the Grill and saw a beautiful brunette._

"Wait, you said mommy was beautiful when you met her." Ella said.

"That's right, princess. Mommy still is and will forever be beautiful to me. Even if she gets wrinkles and gray hair." Damon said, smiling.

"How old were you when you two met?"

"I was 22 and mommy was just turning 21."

Ella nodded.

_"Wow." Damon breathed._

_"You should go over and work your Salvatore charm on her." Klaus said, waggling his eyebrows._

_Damon smirked then got up after he took his last swig of bourbon and made his way over to her. He stood behind her._

_"Hello why won't you come with me up to the bar and we can get drinks," Damon said, near her ear._

_"Not interested." She said._

_"Why is that?"_

_"I know guys like you."_

_"Guys like me?" He asked, furrowing his brow._

_She turned around and looked deep into his sky blue eyes. His eyes were the bluest she's ever seen but they held a certain mischieviousness in them right then._

_"Guys who chat girls up at the bar and get them drunk. Guys take girls home, screw them and leave them. I don't like guys like you. So you just wasted your time. I'm here to enjoy my 21st birthday with my friends without any guy trouble in my life so thank you for your offer but I'm declining and would like to get back to my friends."_

_With that said, she turned around and walked away back to her friends. Damon just stood there blinking then turned around and walked back to his friends where they were falling over themselves laughing._

_"Oh my god. That's the first time Damon's ever been shot down by a girl." Ric gasped in between laughs._

_Klaus clapped like a retarded seal while laughing._

_"That's brilliant, mate. She seems feisty."_

_Damon glared at his friends._

_"Laugh it up, dicks." Damon grumbled then ordered another glass of bourbon._

"I've never felt more humiliated in my life when my friends laughed at me when mommy shot me down." Damon shook his head.

Ella giggled.

"I was creepily watching her at the bar with my friends until she came over to talk to me."

_Damon was listening to Ric and Klaus talk until they both grew quiet. He was startled when he looked to his right and saw her again. He raised an eyebrow at her._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked._

_"Why not?"_

_"You shot me down when I offered to buy you a drink."_

_"The night is still young." She shrugged._

_"If we're going to talk at least tell me your name."_

_"Elena."_

_"Damon."_

_They shook hands but before she could take her hand back, Damon lifted her hand up to her lips and kissed her hand. He smirked at her blush._

_"We like you already." Ric said._

_"Really, why is that?"_

_"Nobody has ever shot Damon down when he turned on his charm and his eyes."_

_Damon gave Ric a dirty look and the finger._

_"I run into guys like Damon from time to time. I know what to look for. He's a 'wam bam thank you ma'am' type." Elena shrugged._

_"Color me impressed since you shot our Casanova here down. I like you." Klaus finally spoke up._

_Damon raised an eyebrow at him. Klaus slightly blushed._

_"Why is Klaus blushing?" Damon said, mortifying Klaus even further._

_"Shut the fuck up, mate." Klaus hissed._

_Elena leaned in until she was whispering in Damon's ear._

_"He's been checking Caroline out." _

_"Who's that?"_

_"The blonde one."_

_Damon slowly smirked and looked at Klaus with a knowing look. Klaus glared murderously at Damon, wishing he was struck dead. Elena flagged the bartender down._

_"Strawberry daiquiri. Shaken not stirred." _

_The bartender, Tyler, nodded. He made the drink and handed it over to Elena then she handed it over to Klaus._

_"Now you're going to go over there to the blonde and hand this to her. Woo her and don't be a dick about it either or else I'll kick your ass." Elena warned._

_Klaus nodded then proceeded over to where Elena's friends were at. Elena, Damon and Ric got along and had a laugh. By the end of the night, they had to go their separate ways. They exchanged numbers and made plans to meet up. _

"All you guys did was talk and laugh?" Ella asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, baby girl, that's all we did."

"How did mommy agree to go on a date with you?"

"I asked her about five times until she finally agreed." Damon smiled.

_Damon was getting a little frustrated that Elena turned him down for a date for the fourth time. But Damon was stubborn and refused to back down from a challenge. The next time he sees her, he hopes she'll agree to go on a date. He'll take her to a restaurant that she's never been to before. He's never took any girl on a date. He's been a "wam, bam, thank you ma'am" type but he was raised to respect women and worship them like his mom taught him. _

_At the bonfire by the falls, Damon and Elena are alone and have been goofing off for hours._

_"Go out with me?" Damon asked._

_"I've told you no."_

_"Just one date then I won't bug you anymore. Please?" He gave her a puppy dog eyes and pout with his blue, blue eyes._

_"Alright. Fine." She gave in._

_If he asked one more time, she would've given him everything espeically accompanied with that pout and those eyes of his._

"Where did you take mommy for your date?" Ella asked.

"I took mommy to Leonardo's in Charlottesville." Damon smiled.

It was the best date he's ever had in a long time and the other dates after that were the best.

_At Leonardo's_

_"How do you not like pickles? You're a weird one, Gilbert." He scoffed._

_They were eating really good Italian food but Damon likes to brag and say that he makes the best Italian food there is. He makes it all from scratch._

_"Shut it, Salvatore." She shot back._

_By the end of the night, Damon drove her back home in his baby blue Camaro convertible. He walked her up to her door. They grinned at each other. Damon rocked on his heels._

_"I had a good time tonight." Elena said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, we should do it again some time. I didn't expect that because you're obviously a player and likes to sleep around."_

_"Sounds good to me. You should come over to my house and I'll cook you up a fabulous Italian dinner." Damon smirked._

_"You cook Italian?" She asked._

_"I am Italian. I can cook. I cook all the Italian dishes from scratch. None of it is store bought. Well besides the liquor and other stuff." Damon shrugged._

_"Impress me with your skills, Salvatore." _

_"Oh I will." He waggled his eyebrows at her._

_She playfully punched his shoulder and he acted like it hurt. He kissed her cheek._

_"I'll see you around, kitten."_

_"Okay." She blushed at the nickname._

_"Goodnight, 'Lena."_

_"Night."_

_She turned around and walked into the house. Damon turned around and hopped down the steps towards his car. He started it up then drove home. _

"Did you have any best day of your life?" The eight year old asked.

"I have a lot."

"I wanna hear." She exclaimed, excitedly.

"The day she agreed to be my wife, the day you were born and last but not least finding out that you're gonna have a baby brother. Don't worry we love you but we'll just spend a lot of time with the new baby because he will need more attention than you once he gets here. We don't want you to feel like we don't love you or good enough because trust me, sweetheart, you are good enough for us. We love you so much, baby girl." Damon told his daughter.

"How did you propose to her?"

Damon chuckled.

"She didn't want it to be all fancy. So I said it out of nowhere."

"Really?"

_Damon and Elena were currently in Damon's kitchen. Elena was sitting on the counter sipping her wine while Damon was slaving away at the stove creating dinner. There was easy banter and the atmosphere was relaxed. Damon looked at Elena while she sipped on her wine and looked utterly relaxed. His throat tighetened up. God, he loved that woman and would do anything for her._

_"Marry me." Damon said._

_Elena looked up, shocked. She almost dropped her glass of wine._

_"What?" _

_"Marry me." Damon repeated._

_"Why?"_

_"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy and give you everything you ever wanted. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. Just marry me and make me the happiest man alive."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes, I'll marry you." Elena grinned._

_He grinned and grabbed Elena around the waist and twirled her around. She squealed and laughed. He kissed her passionately then pulled back._

_"I'll be right back."_

_Damon then went into his bedroom and grabbed the small box with his mom's engagement ring. He ran back to the kitchen and showed her the ring. _

_"It was my mom's engagement ring. She'd want you to have it."_

_"It's beautiful."_

_Elena gave him her left hand and he placed the ring on her left ring finger and gave it a kiss._

"Are you telling you our daughter how we met?" Elena asked from the doorway.

Damon looked up and smiled at his 7 month pregnant wife. Ella giggled and bounced her way over to her mom. Elena gave her a big hug. Ella gave a kiss to Elena's baby bump. They were scared when they told Ella about Elena being pregnant but they didn't need to be afraid because she shocked them by telling them matter of factly that she wanted a younger sibling. She understands things no eight year old should understand but that's what makes her special on top of her stubborn traits that she gets from both sets of parents.

"Why yes I did." Damon smirked.

"Did daddy tell you the best part?"

"No." She pouted. "Daddy tell me the best part."

"The best part of that story is that I got out of the deal was my two beautiful girls and a handsome little man on the way. Not to mention, I get to spoil them rotten." Damon said.

"Yay." Ella clapped, excitedly.

Damon stood up off the bed and walked over to Elena. He cupped her face then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She melted against him and kissed back. He pulled back as he heard Ella squeal excitedly. He picked up Ella and held her against his hip.

"I love you, my beautiful girls. And handsome little man." Damon said while caressing Elena's baby bump.

"We love you too." Elena and Ella said together.

That's all Damon ever wanted: was to be loved and appreciated. He got that and more.

**The End**

**A/N: **cute and fluffy. I only introduced some characters but not all because it centered around Damon telling Ella the story of how he met and fell in love with Elena. Hope you liked it. R&amp;R.

**Update: **Copied to Delena one shot collection

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


End file.
